The Necklace
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: A couple of oneshots about the camp necklace.
1. Swim Team

**Aaron Glydendale**

I was in the Goode swim area, the smell of chlorine so strong and warm it felt as if you were in another world.

The unofficial co-captain, Percy Jackson, came in. He would've been the captain but said he didn't want to let the team down and gave the position to Aria Kravis, her co-captain, officially, was Wesley West, but he did about as much good as iced lemonade in subzero weather. So, naturally, Percy was the go-to guy.

"Hey, Aaron!" Percy called. He was extremely friendly, trusting, and generally nice. The entire swim team figured he had some secrets, but we didn't pry_much.

On the swim team there were exactly sevem members, including Percy.

Me, Percy, Aria, Wesley, Harvey(a kid who could swim and seemed to know a ton about Math.), and Jake(who seemed a bit on the weird side, always drinking koolaid, Percy had compared him to a friend of his, Dakota.)

We were in the pool and I noticed Percy hadn't taken off his necklace.

"Aren't you worried the chlorine might hurt that?" I asked. I wasn't sure what his obsession with that necklace was, I just knew he _never_ took it off.

"Waterproof," he explained. "Impossible to break. Unless the string comes undone.

"What's with that necklace, anyway?" Aria asked. "I mean you act as if taking it off would be torture!"

"It's important. I got at camp."

"What do the beads mean?" Harvey put in.

"Each year we're at camp we get a bead. Sort of a token of the summer. It gets pretty hectic a lot so we typically have a major event we can use."

"Then why go if it's so irritating?" I asked. Big mistake, he galred and said simply.

"It may be irritating to you, but for me….well I wouldn't trade it for the world."

**A/N: Or immortality, either. Cute little thing. Yeah, I'm obsessed with the camp necklaces. **

**Review? *puppy face***


	2. Mrs Pinata

**Mrs. Pinata.**

My star student, Annabeth Chase, walked into the classroom fingering a beaded necklace and reading a book about architecture.

"Morning, Annabeth," I greeted, she looked up, waved and responded,

"Good morning, Mrs. Pinata, did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, a bunch of friends from my old school came to visit."

She smiled, I figured moving halfway across the country had taken a bit of a toll on her.

"Did you do anything special with them?" I asked, I didn't mean to pry but she was very strange and interesting child.

"Yeah, we went to the Greek History museum and practiced sword-fighting in the backyard."

"Sword-fighting?" I questioned. "I didn't know you were into that."

"Oh, I am. Most of my friends are as well, it takes a ton of energy. Pretty good way to get out excess energy. As is running around a lake, but that's another story."

I didn't question the sudden change in topic, it was completely normal for Annabeth to go from talking about one thing to something that felt completely unrelated in a matter of seconds.

She was about an hour early, as always.

"So, how long did your friends stay?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, they're staying for about a week," she said.

"Don't they have school?"

"No. It's set up almost like a summer camp, it is a summer camp and you have the choice to stay during the school year or not. The lessons are taught by people have been there for a while and there're a ton of athletic options. I love it there."

"What made you stop going?" I asked, it sounded like a boarding school.

"I still go in the summer," she explained. "My dad moved here, and my boyfriend convinced me I should at least _try_ to have a somewhat normal teenage experience."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she smiled. After more conversation ranging from her best friend; a rivalry between her cabin and her boyfriend's; the year they had a prom and forced their _male_ camp director into a dress(she said she was nine at the time.); her boyfriend's lack of archery skills; and the Bermuda Triangle, I decided to broach the topic of the necklace I saw her wearing and fiddling with every day.

"So, Annabeth, why do you always wear that necklace?"

"Oh, this?" she asked. "I got it when I was seven, each year we get a new bead for completing the summer."

"What're the designs for?"

"They symbolize a weird event of that summer. Like my third bead we had a prom, and our camp director is a lot like the centaur, Chiron, in the Greek culture so, we have a centaur in a prom dress. Yeah, the camp director isn't living that one down anytime soon."

"What's the last one?"

It was a small sketch of a ship, a trident, and an owl. She looked stricken.

"Err, I don't want to talk about it. It was sort of a disturbing summer."

Someone knocked on the door and I shouted for them to just come in. They did, it was a raven haired, sea green eyed boy. He smiled at Annabeth and walked over to her. She turned to him and hugged him.  
"You forgot your lunch," he said holding out a brown bag.

"No, I didn't."

"I know," he smirked. "Needed an excuse to come see you, Thalia was getting on my nerves.

"You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain!" she shouted, her sad state disappearing quicker than it had come.

He smiled, "Yep, love you."

"Love you too, too bad you have to go back to New York."

"Not for another _week!_" he pointed out.

"But, that's just too soon."

"You're right, Wise Girl, it is You should come with us."

She laughed.

"I would, but you said so yourself, we need to try to be _normal_."

"What do I know?" he asked.

"True," she smiled. "Maybe later. Now, get back to my dad's before I have to explain why Thalia and Nico caused something reminiscent of a natural disaster in the building!"

"Okay," he said. As he walked out, I heard him shout back, jokingly, "Just so you're aware, I was responsible for the whole lake incident!"

"Fine! You can tell Malcom how to fix it!"

"I'm fine!" he shouted, then said something in a weird language.

"Oh gods," she said. And responded in what I recgonized as Latin, "_That's what overprotective brothers are for!"_

**A/N: So, a mix of the strangeness of demigods and the bead. So, that's probably all I'll do, just b/c I wanted one of Annabeth's teachers to say SOMETHING about it. **

**Thanks.**

**~Ka li gauna za lo ami vo,**

**Talia-Elizabeth.**


End file.
